El secreto
by Bren Black Cullen
Summary: Yo lo amo, más que a mi vida pero no se si siente lo mismo por mi así que mantendre este sentimiento como un secreto...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

Yo soy una chava normal me llamo Bella Swan, mi padre es Charlie es el jefe de la policía, vivía en Forks con mi padre, mis mejores amigos eran Alice, Rose, Edward, Emmett y Jasper, íbamos a la escuela juntas, mi hermano se llama Ángel.

Ahora vivo en los Ángeles ya que Jacob, mi mejor amigo de todos como mi hermano pero ahora siento que lo quiero más que un amigo, me invito a estudiar con el en una escuela muy prestigiosa. Ahora mis amigos son Emily, Chelsea, Raquel y, en especial, Jake.

-¡Jake!-grite cuando iba saliendo de mi habitación para dirigirme a la dirección para recibir a la chica nueva.

-Hola Bells-dijo sonriendo haciendo que yo me derritiera por dentro-¿Qué te toca ahorita de clase?-dijo acercándose a mi.

-Psicología-le dije seria-pero supongo que no la tendré ya que voy a ir a recibir a la chica nueva-le dije y el hizo una mueca.

-Te acompaño-dijo y la mire extrañada-no quiero tener Física-puso cara de asco y yo asentí.

Nos dirigimos a la oficina del director pero nos detuve metros antes.

-Solo yo tengo el permiso para saltarme esta clase, por así decirlo, para recibir a esta chica-le dije y asintió.

-Esperaré aquí-dijo y se escondió en la planta como niño chiquito lo que hizo que me carcajeara.

Caminé hacia la oficina y toqué.

-_¡Pase!-_gritó el director y entré.

Él estaba sentado en su escritorio de frente y al lado estaba la chica nueva parada inocentemente.

Ella era blanca con algunas pequitas y de cabello güero.

-Isabella, ella es Lizzie-dijo y yo estiré la mano hacia Lizzie.

-Mucho gusto-le dije sonriendo.

-Igualmente-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Salimos de la dirección y caminamos hacia el pasillo donde se había escondido Jake.

-¿Entonces me vas a enseñar todo, supongo…?-dijo con tono fresa y solo asentí pero mi intención era encontrar a Jake.

-¡Jake!-grité y el salió de la planta.

-¡Hey!-dijo viéndome y luego volteó a ver a Lizzie

-¿Tú, aquí?-dijo Jake a Lizzie y yo lo volteé a ver extrañada.

-Wow, no sabía que estabas aquí-dijo sonriendo-bueno, mi papi dijo que tenía que estudiar aquí y bueno ya esta-dijo y yo me confundí más.

-¿Ya se conocían?-les dije y Jacob volteó a verme.

-Si –dijo suspirando- fuimos novios –dijo y me sorprendí, me estaba muriendo de celos por dentro.

-Ah…-dije tratando de sonar desinteresada.

-Y bueno… Tú te llamabas… Rebeca ¿Cierto?-dijo haciéndose chinitos con el dedo, iba a contestar pero oí un gruñido de parte de Jake y lo volteé a ver.

-Se llama Bella ¿Si?-dijo irritado

-Hay perdóname la vida-dijo riéndose-lo siento Bella-dijo y asentí-bueno voy al baño y ahora vuelvo para que me enseñes la escuela-asentí de nuevo.

Se fue caminando felizmente hacia el pasillo donde estaban los dormitorios.

-Nunca lo va a encontrar-dijo Jake con un poco de irritación en su voz.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –lo mire y el me vio serio

-Aún sigue desubicada como siempre-dijo rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué tienes?-le dije y tome su barbilla entre mis manos para que me viera a los ojos.

-Es solo que tú nunca te das cuenta de cuando te ofenden-dijo y yo sonreí.

-¿Por eso estabas así de enojado?-le dije al borde de la risa y de la ternura, asintió y solté una risita.

-No es gracioso-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Ay vamos, no le des mucha importancia a eso-le dije y lo jalé para que caminara-vamos, si no mi responsabilidad se pierde-le dije y se rió.

Estuvimos caminando por los pasillos muchas horas y no encontrábamos a Lizzie.

-¿Quién…dime quién…se puede perder aquí?-dije ya cansada.

-Solo ella-dijo suspirando y se tiró al suelo y se recargó en la pared.

-Jake, tenemos que seguir buscando-le dije y le extendí la mano pero en vez que la tomara para apoyarse y pararse la tomó para jalarme y que me sentara al lado de el.

-Ay…-dije cuando caí y el sonrió.

Estaba muy cansada para pelear con él.

Me recargué en su hombro y suspiré.

-¿Cansada?-dijo y asentí, no tenía ganas ni de hablar.

En ese momento se escucho una puerta que se abría, volteé y era la del jardín y quien iba entrando era nada más ni nada menos que Lizzie.

**Ya se que no he escrito ninguna historia hasta ahora pero esta me la encontré en mi computadora que había escrito hace tiempo y decidí subirla, espero les guste!:D**

**Dejen reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son de S. Meyer pero la historia es mía.

-¡Lizzie!-grité y me incorporé y luego Jake me siguió.

-¡Chicos!-dijo Lizzie saltando de felicidad- ¿Dónde estaban?

-En el mismo lugar y después nos dirigimos al baño y como no estabas decidimos buscarte y no te encontramos por ningún lado-le expliqué y ella asintió.

-Pues yo me perdí-dijo- y pues, obvio, no sabía que hacer así que decidí explorar el jardín-dijo y yo volteé a ver a Jake que de igual forma me miraba consternado.

-Okay-le dije- bueno, pues mejor te enseñó tu habitación y tu horario-le dije y ella sonrió.

Su horario era el mismo que Chelsea, me lo se porque ella era muy desordenada entonces me pidió ayuda.

-Tu dormitorio va hacer el mío también-le dije y ella hizo un puchero.

-Y ¿No puedo tener un dormitorio para mi sola?-dijo y negué.

-Ahora todas somos pares así que ya no se puede-le dije y se adentró al cuarto dejándome sola con Jake.

-Suerte-dijo y sonreí. Luego de unos minutos se fue y yo entré al dormitorio.

Al día siguiente me desperté más temprano de lo normal y me fui a la piscina techada a nadar para relajarme.

Me metí y el agua estaba caliente, ya que toda la noche ponen la caldera, y me sumergí para calentarme toda y nadar abajo del agua.

Nadé y nadé como por media hora y luego me salí y me bañé ya para ir a clases.

Pasé a mi casillero y recogí mis libros y saqué mi mochila.

-Hoola-dijo Jake cerca de mi oído haciendo que me sobresaltara.

-Jake-suspiré de alivio-hola-sonreí y cerré mi casillero.

-¿A que clase vas?-dijo mientras caminabamos por el pasillo.

-A inglés-susurré desanimada.

-Bueno, nos vemos en Educación Física-dijo y se fue.

Toda la clase de inglés estuve fantaseando con la clase de Educación Física, aunque no fuera mi clase preferida iba a estar con Jake.

Ya en la clase de Educación Física yo estaba sentada en la banca y luego entraron Emily y Chelsea con unas sonrisas, así que decidí acercarme.

-Hola-les dije y sonrieron más-¿Qué les pasa?

-Alguien tiene una cita con Embry-dijo Em y yo mire sorprendida a Chelsea y sonreí.

-¿En serio?-le dije y asintió emocionada-que bien, bueno esperemos que ya sean novios oficiales.

-Eso es lo que más deseo Bella-dijo y me reí.

Después de eso el profesor nos dio un tema y luego dijo que hiciéramos calentamiento en parejas.

Yo hice un puchero ya que no se me daba el deporte en tierra.

Nos paramos para prácticar el calentamiento cuando de pronto alguien me agarró por la cintura y me cargó. Solté un gritito y vi al que me cargó y me encontré con unos ojos color café que me derretían y pelo azabache.

-¡Jake!-le dije y el rió.

-Este va hacer mi calentamiento ¿Qué te parece?

-Muy peligroso para mi-le dije y se rió-ya bajame…


End file.
